The Internet
by staschoolstudentdeviantart
Summary: It's amazing what you can find on the internet. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz appeared on a weird game show, and now Star's head is filled with questions, so she turns to the internet. What she learns will change her forever. Starco one-shot. Sequel to one of my stories over on DeviantArt. Game show not actually found here. See my DeviantArt page for that. This'll be updated soon.


**Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story of mine on DeviantArt. If this doesn't make sense on its own, let me know. Star, Marco, and everything else about SVTFOE does not belong to me. Rated M just in case. Don't worry, there won't be any sexual activity. Sorry about any typos.**

 **Disclaimer:** If you are offended by the topics of wedgie fetishes, semi-sexy activity between two fictional characters, or anything else in this story, that is not my fault and you should not blame me.

Part One: How Did This Happen?

 **Star's POV**

It's amazing how much is on the internet. Heck, it's amazing how much you can find on it in ten minutes. After going on that TV show with my best friend, my mind was filled with questions to which I didn't know the answer. Luckily, the internet did. Some of the questions were innocent, others more knowing. Some are still unanswered.

One of those unanswered questions is still in my mind now. That question is, "How the heck did this happen?" I'm in my underwear. With a shoulder wedgie. With whipped cream in my panties. Kissing my best friend. I don't know what will happen, but I can try and remember what has already. This all started about an hour ago... No, it was with that show. But, you've probably seen it already, so I'll start with what you didn't see.

 _One hour earlier..._

I clicked open Google and switched to incognito mode. I wouldn't want anyone reading my search history, now would I? I quickly glanced to make sure my door was locked; it was. I typed in my first query, "Starco." The first result was a clip from the tv show, but the rest was slightly older. Let me tell you, I had no idea about the world I was about to enter: the world of hardcore internet users called shippers. Most of what I found was drawings. A few made me smile, a few made me blush, and some... well, let's not talk about those. Eventually I decided to stop looking at images and added "Fanfiction" to my search. That brought about a different set of results, one that took an innocence and left behind a knowledge. Some were like the images, and others were like... Well, let's just say it's like opening your Christmas presents early. You shouldn't do it, but you can't help it. That's what reading those were like. Eventually I found a comic. Amazingly, it was very accurate, except for one thing. It wasn't wrong, but I'm just not sure. Another thing I'm still not sure of is if I'm better off with my newfound knowledge. It's been at the edge of my mind for a while.

Part Two: Innocence and Knowledge

 **Star's POV**

My third search led me to another entirely new world. The world of the wedgie. Everyone seemed to have their own opinion. Some thought wedgies crude and painful, some didn't give any thought to their existance, some enjoyed them and loved them. Eventually, I discovered the vast majority of different wedgie styles. I came across a lsit with over 80 types, and even that was a severely incomplete list. I decided I needed to figure out my personal opinion on wedgies. I had gotton a few from Shae during our little wedgie war, but those were short and few in number. It was time to get a real wedgie.

I quickly picked out one style that was supposedly the ultimate wedgie: the hanging wedgie. Many people would say that the ultimate is an atomic, but those are less fun and last nowhere near as long, so the hanging wedgie won out. I quickly removed my light blue dress so I was standing in my matching underwear. Next, I used my wand to materialize a large object to hang from. Additionally, I transformed into my butterfly form to make getting into the wedgie easier. I looked different due to my golden dress being gone, and my underwear was unchanged by the transformation. Quickly, I flew upwards and hooked my waistband onto the object before letting myself fall.

The sudden pain resulted in two things: my loss of focus, transforming me back, and a cute moan from the pleasurous feeling. My panties were sturdy and seemed like they would hold for a while. Eventually I got bored and attempted to shift my position, resulting in me bouncing a little and letting out a louder moan. Unfortunately, that drew some attention...


End file.
